


Love Everlasting

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-18
Updated: 2004-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Love Everlasting

Farfarello was in love with death. He loved the final moments, the pure thrill of seeing the transition from life to death under his hands. It made him feel warm.

He followed his love across the world, tracking death down from body to body, rejoicing in the heady pleasure of lifelessness. Death had a beauty, a purity of its own. No one appreciated death as he did. Death was his greatest love.

The tall figure stood before the court official. It glanced over its shoulder, then leaned forward conspiratorially.

ERM. I'D LIKE TO LOOK INTO TAKING OUT A RESTRAINING ORDER.  



End file.
